


daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rated T for language, coming to terms with wanting to marry your bro via cat intervention, like a CRUMB of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryuji considers how happy he is to spend his mornings with Akira and, to a lesser extent, Morgana.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Morgana & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	daydream

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii this is stress relief and its blatantly obvious. if you came looking for anything of substance go somewhere else because this is just fluff to appeal to me specifically. /hj
> 
> but yeah uh this is a rework of a small 500 word drabble from early 2020, mostly just gave it a better ending and shit. really not a whole lot here but i liked writing it and hopefully you'll like reading it!

Le Blanc was always so cold in the mornings, or at least in all the mornings Ryuji had stayed over. Did Boss never plan to have somebody living up here? Probably.

Ryuji shifts, stretches, nudging the Akira-sized lump under the blanket next to him and the cat lying between them. No way in hell this bed — if you could call a mattress stacked onto milk crates a bed — was meant to fit two people, but cuddling was nice. Much better than waking up on that lumpy couch with a crick in his neck. He’d figure that out after tiptoeing around his relationship with Akira for months, before the guy practically tackled him onto the damn thing in July. Then, all of his confusing emotions about his best friend became clear as day. It’s _really_ hard to question your attraction to someone when they’ve got you pinned down like that. Good memories.

Speaking of Akira…

“Hey,” Ryuji raises a hand to jostle what he assumes is the other’s shoulder, “are you up yet?” There’s a bit of squirming around, that mop of black hair perks up for just a second. “Mmh. Nah.” He can only imagine the smirk on his face as he burrows farther into the damn blankets. Bastard.

“You totally are! C’mon, you can’t stay in bed all day, dude.” Ryuji taps a steady rhythm into his back.

“Why not?” It’s a simple response, with a simple answer. But something about it makes Ryuji’s heart feel full. Akira’s so stupidly playful, peeking out from under the blanket with sleepy eyes and hair artfully tousled by sleep. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, there’s an urge to pull the covers over his dumb, pretty face.

“‘Cause you’ve got better shit to do than lay around!” as if to make a point, Ryuji throws his own half of the blanket off, effectively uncovering Morgana too. To be honest, he had completely forgotten about him. “Mona, get up so you can tell him to get up. He actually listens to you.” 

“Don’t drag me into this. It’s still early,” Morgana doesn’t even bother to look at Ryuji when he speaks, just rises to his paws to press himself right up next to Akira to steal his body heat.

Ryuji sighs with his whole body like, he can feel this shit down to his toes, “you two are the worst. Why am I bein’ forced to be the responsible one?”

Neither of them reply. Instead, Akira rolls over to the other side of the bed — nearly squishing Morgana in the process — and throws an arm over his boyfriend’s chest. 

Completely dodging the question, Akira whines, “you can’t go yet. You’re the closest thing I’ve got to a space heater.”

“You didn’t answer me.”

“I forgot the question,” Akira lifts himself to place himself fully on top of the other, pressed chest-to-chest.

“Seriously? Ugh, you’re lucky you’re so cute,” Ryuji impulses tell him to ruffle Akira’s hair, so he does. He runs his fingers through the thick strands at the nape of his neck and relishes in the happy noise he receives from it.

“Or else what?” Akira nearly purrs out, tipping his head backwards into the other’s palm. Ryuji didn’t even know someone could like having their hair played with this much before he met Akira. Though, to be fair, it’s not like he goes around doing this with strangers.

“Or else I would’a thrown you off the bed by now.”

Akira can barely speak through his yawn, “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.” His head flops down to Ryuji’s chest. He’s half asleep before he even gets the words out.

“I’m that good of a pillow, huh?” He doesn't expect anything in return. Akira’s definitely ignoring him. Ryuji continues to pet his hair.

“I don’t know why you call me a cat when Joker does stuff like this,” Morgana complains as he hops onto the pile of thieves they’ve made. Kind of weird he complains about being mistaken as a cat while making biscuits into his owner’s torso, but whatever.

“Not the same thing!” Ryuji should be trying to keep his voice low, but he’s already ended up yelling. He curses, muttering a soft apology with a kiss pressed to the crown of his boyfriend’s head.

“Not the same thing,” he starts again, quieter this time. “Kira’s like a cat in a human’s body. You’re a kid in a cat’s body.” 

“A _kid!?_ Is that really how I come off to you?” Morgana is on all fours now, stanced up like a lion preparing to pounce on its prey. It might be scary if he wasn’t literally one-eighth Ryuji’s height.

Ryuji presses his index finger to his lips, the universal sign for _shhhhh_. “You’re gonna wake him up,” he whispers. Feels nice to be the bigger person for once (no pun intended).

Morgana mumbles something too soft for Ryuji to catch, probably some insult. What Morgana does next is petty, even for his standards. They lock eyes, not unlike the way the shadows in mementos do before charging at the Monabus. The not-cat hops onto the mattress with a smug swish of his tail. _Fine then,_ it seems to say. Ryuji’s totally grinning like the cat that got the cream (again, no pun intended) watching Mona step up to the pillows at the head of the bed.

 _What’re you gonna do?_ Ryuji thinks. They’re still staring right at each other. The tension in the air is thick. Ryuji sticks his tongue out to taunt him.

Unceremoniously, Mona strolls up next to him before tossing his little furry body over Ryuji’s face.

Well. Shit. He didn’t think this was an option. It’s not like he can throw him off, what with his arms stuck under his boyfriend. “You’re such a bastard, you know that?” Ryuji’s forgetting to control his volume. Morgana simply laughs at him in response.

It’s comfortable, in a strange way, a warm weight lain across his body, a welcome contrast to the chilly air in the attic. Maybe it’s stupid to think but… he feels calm, safe, protected. Ryuji never had this before. Typically, he wakes up to an empty house with a note on the counter from his mom telling him when she’ll be home. There are worse days, waking up in the middle of the night buzzing with adrenaline and sweating from every pore. He’s never able to fall back asleep after that. He hates those mornings.

 _They almost feel like a family_ , Ryuji thinks. Family might not be the right word. Might be a bit too strong. Ryuji never really had a strong sense of what a normal family would be like. Yeah, he loves his mom. Of course he does, more than anything else. But here, with Akira and Mona, it doesn't _feel_ the same. It's a different type of love. It feels like a semi-normal future he could rely on. He wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning.

Oh. Dammit, that’s not—

Ryuji can feel his face heating up. Isn’t that moving sort of fast? They just slept in the same bed together, for fucks sake (with his annoying ass little-brother-not-cat here, too), and now he’s seriously considering living with Akira for the rest of his life? For real? God, imagine what Akira would’ve thought if he said that out loud. Ryuji’d never hear the end of it.

Akira stirs above him. “Quit movin’ around so much. M’trying to sleep…” he mumbles as he nuzzles into the other’s chest. He’s got this funny habit when he gets sleepy; his accent from when he lived in the country would slip out, making everything he says all twangy. It’s incredibly cute, endearing even. Ryuji’s heart gets that same kinda full feeling from earlier. Man, he has it bad.

“Sorry. I’m just thinking ‘bout stuff,” Ryuji admits. “Like, I dunno— I’m just happy to be here. Never thought I would’a liked this dingy ass attic but I guess things can change. If that makes any sense.”

“Yeah. It makes sense.” He pauses, seems like he’s trying to figure out what he wants to say. A skill Ryuji wishes he had. “I wasn’t excited to live here at first, Tokyo has grown on me a lot. That’s more ‘cause of the people I’ve met, though.” There’s some shuffling as Akira pipes up, then, in a surprisingly serious tone, “...why is Mona on your face?”

Ryuji almost laughs. “Ask him, dude! Does it look like I know!?” He’s still forgetting to control his volume.

“Well, I can’t see your face, so...” Carefully, Akira scoops Morgana up to set him aside. By some miracle, the little guy’s asleep, legs twitching and he’s got this stupid looking grin on his face. Having a good dream or something. “Better?” Akira cocks his head neatly. His bedhead is terrible, his bangs are sticking straight out.

“Much better. I can actually see now. Love the hair, by the way,” he leans up to kiss the other’s forehead. They both turn a little pink.

“Thanks. You don’t look half bad, either,” Akira presses a kiss to his nose in return.

“Love you, dude.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know how to end a fic whoops
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> dogboyboyfriend @ tumblr


End file.
